


A Necklace

by WarriorQean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Young Love, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: Peter asks Happy to give a necklace to MJ if something happens, but where did he get it? And why?Based on the Far From Home trailer where Peter holds up a necklace to Happy.





	A Necklace

They're in Prague when it happens. 

Some kind of square with vendors all around he sides and small shops. He and Ned drift into a tiny shop with mostly decorative stuff in it. Ned finds an embroidered pillow for his mom and Peter stands in line with him. His attention wanders around until he finds something to focus on. And it so happens to be MJ and Betty. 

They're by a jewelry rack; Betty gushing over everything to MJ (who doesn't really seem to be listening) and she eventually moves on. Michelle does not seem to be that interested in anything , but Peter watches her as Betty moves on to another rack. 

Her fingers reach out and brush a plain cord with a twisted, knotted black pendant hanging from it. Her eyes lower and her hair falls just enough so the light catches the dark strands and makes them fall.

She looks beautiful. 

All to soon Ned had paid for the pillow and they leave the shop. But not before Peter has the chance to get a good look at the necklace, commuting it to memory and memorizing the way Michelle looked that day.

\------------------------

A few hours later when everyone's back at the hotel, Peter slips out of his room and goes back to the shop. It's still open thank god, and he spends nearly half of his money to pay for a small, black pendant on a plain but solid cord.

\---------------------------

"Will you give this to MJ." Peter tells Happy, swallowing the lump in his throat, "In case something happens to me?"

The worry in Happy's voice is obvious, "Nothing's going to happen to you." But Peter knows that he is thinking of Tony's funeral, and Peter is thinking of his father figures half burned body on the ground, while he watches the life leave a certain geniuses eyes.

Neither of them say it aloud though, and Happy takes the necklace from Peter's outstretched hand delicately, putting it in his jacket. Peter suits up in silence, and Happy thinks of Pepper and Tony. With a smile he thinks about Peter's Pepper, and wonders if this MJ girl could be her.

\-------------------------

Peter wishes that he had had the courage to give her the necklace in person, and maybe possibly kissed her once or twice too.


End file.
